La Fuerza Del Destino
by Takashi Lien
Summary: El destino puede hacer que conozcas al amor de tu vida en los lugares menos esperados. SasuSaku!
1. Conociéndonos

**By: Lien-san **

**Bueno se que dirán de que debería de continuar un regalo perfecto pero la verdad no tengo inspiración**** para continuarla de hecho creo que voy a quitar la historia y bueno así que esta seria así por decirlo mi primer fic. Bueno respecto a la historia la idea salió por la canción la fuerza del destino de Fey y Mecano es como un songfic en el fic habrán partes de la canción, espero y sea de su agrado este fic y que lo he hecho con mucho esfuerzo y que va a ser bastante largo tal vez unos 20 capítulos o mas. Bueno ya los dejo leer ;)**

Partes de la canción-Texto subrayado

_**Flashback-Texto en cursiva y negrita **_

(N/A:)-Notas Mías

Narración-Texto normal

''Narración de un recuerdo''-Texto entre comillas

**Conversación o hablan los personajes-Texto en negrita**

_Pensamientos de los personajes-Texto en cursiva_

(Inner Sakura)

_La Fuerza del Destino_

Capítulo 1: Conociéndonos

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura POV<strong>

Es increíble siendo la ciudad de Tokio tan grande nos hemos visto como tres o cuatro veces, por esta gran ciudad del Japón e de estar fantaseando, es como si fuéramos el uno para el otro pero es que parece que el destino quisiera que estemos juntos porque no es posible de que entre toda la gente, los días, las horas y los minutos nos veamos por un instante y de que tu me mires con esos ojos negros directamente. Y todas las veces nuestras miradas se cruzan y la primera vez también fue así y tú también me miraste.

Y ahora mis ojos ven los tuyos directamente, nos encontramos en un bar de nombre el Oro y estoy aquí parada en la entrada de este bar, viendo tus negros y ahora penetrantes ojos. De un instante a otro tu sonríes como con arrogancia e ingenuamente me sonrojo por que siento el calor en mis mejías y tú sonríes mas.

Y mi mente y mis emociones son un desorden y pienso que esto es solo producto de mi imaginación o e de estar soñando, pero rayos como ese chico sexy de piel pálida, ojos azabaches y cabello de igual color, puede ser producto de mi retorcida mente no es posible que sea producto de mi imaginación o tal vez si porque a alguien como el no le interesaría una chica de pelo rosa.

Después de estar en mi trance pensando en todo esto, me armo de valor y me acerco ya sea o no producto de mi imaginación

-**Hola etto disculpa esta ocupado ¿?-**pregunto y esto es lo mejor que se me ocurre para tratar de acercarme a ti pero es que estoy muy nerviosa y como no si tu pareces un dios griego entre la gente, un Adonis, un ser perfecto, que a tu lado soy un cero al izquierda

-**no lo esta puedes sentarte**-me dices con una media sonrisa pero dejando esto de lado tu respuesta casi me pareció una orden baa! si que estoy alucinando o e de estar soñando. Me siento a tu lado y el barman se acerca a mi y pido una piña colada que es uno de mis favoritos.

-**Como 3 o 4 veces verdad**-me dices y me quedo paralizada. También el a contado las veces eso quiere decir que el también me a visto.

-**Eso parece verdad**-digo yo y le sonrió

-**¿Cual es tu nombre?-**me preguntas

-**Sakura, Haruno Sakura**-digo tratando de no sonar nerviosa

-**Uchiha Sasuke**-dices

-**¿****Que edad tienes?-**pregunto

-**¿19 y tu?-**pregunto el con una sonrisa de medio lado que me hizo poner sumamente nerviosa y apuesto que hasta sonrojada me encuentro en este momento

-**17**-respondo.

* * *

><p>Pasamos un buen rato en aquel bar, hablando de trivialidades, conociéndonos mutuamente; mas tarde esa noche me dijisteis que me ibas a llevar a mi estancia por ser demasiado tarde y peligroso para alguien tan bella como yo. No pude evitar ilusionarme un poco ya que me habías dicho bella (Inner Sakura: Kyaaaaa! Nos dijo que somos bella :3) a lo que yo gustosa acepte.<p>

Llegamos al lugar donde habías estacionado tu coche, caballerosamente me abriste la puerta de aquel lujoso auto color negro, entre al coche y cerraste la puerta de este y seguidamente tu entraste por el lado del conductor de alado. No me podía creer que un hombre caballeroso y sexy existiera en estos tiempos. Y te convertisteis en mi amigo, tu amiga, tú y yo.

-**Dame un beso**-dije de repente. Había dicho en voz alta lo que pensaba, mis labios se habían movido por si solos.

-**No**-contestaste.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Reviews?<strong>

V


	2. Viéndonos de Lejos

**By: Takashi Lien**

**Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo espero y lo disfruten :)**

**Summary:** El destino puede hacer que conozcas al amor de tu vida en los lugares menos esperados. SasuSaku!

Partes de la canción-Texto subrayado

_**Flashback-Texto en cursiva y negrita **_

(N/A:)-Notas Mías

Narración-Texto normal

''Narración de un recuerdo''-Texto entre comillas

**Conversación o hablan los personajes-Texto en negrita**

_Pensamientos de los personajes-Texto en cursiva_

(Inner Sakura)

_La Fuerza del Destino_

Capítulo 2: Viéndonos de Lejos

* * *

><p>Una pelirosa se encontraba acostada en su cama pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir hace unos instantes esa misma noche y...<p>

**Sakura POV**

Si que empezamos mal y yo que creía que esto era un buen plan; fue un error por así decirlo acercarme a ti. Fue un desastre y ni siquiera me comí un colín (N/A: Por si no lo saben ''no me comí un colín'' significa en este caso que no se ligo a Sasuke-kun XD)

Y todo por boca floja, si yo no le hubiera pedido que me besara ¡ash! Porque tuve que pensar en voz alta. ''Después de eso estuvimos en un silencio muy tenso e incomodo, lo único que pronuncie fue la dirección de mi estancia y el contesto con un monosílabo aaa como era….a sí hmp, esa fue su contestación. Por lo visto se molesto por lo que le pedí''.

**Sakura POV End**

* * *

><p>Dias Después<p>

Nuestra protagonista de melena rosa se encontraba saliendo de una sala de cines junto con una chica con cuerpo esbelto de cabello rubio y largo atado en una coleta alta y un mechón de lado que tapaba su ojo derecho que son de color azul claro y su piel blanca no exageradamente. En lo que iban saliendo Sakura volteo instintivamente y abrió sus ojos jade de par en par y paro de caminar viendo a alguien que se le hacia muy conocido

_Acaso ese no es Sasuke-kun?_ (Inner Sakura: Si lo es Kyaaaaa!)-pensó la ojijade. En ese momento Sasuke volteo ya que se sintió observado y se topo con unos orbes verdes como el jade; se miraron por un pequeño lapso de tiempo a lo que el azabachado dejo de mirarla y siguió con su camino, sonriendo levemente.

-**Frentona! Hey tierra llamando a Sakura!**-decía la de orbes azules moviendo su mano frente al rostro de Sakura para que prestara atención ya que la chica se encontraba como en la luna.

-**Eh?-**murmuro reaccionando-**que sucede?**

-**¿Que sucede****? Pero si llevo llamándote, pero como que estas en la luna en que rayos estas pensando te estaba preguntando que cual fue tu parte favorita de la peli?**-dijo algo molesta la rubia

-**Disculpa es que mire al chico que conocí el sábado pasado**-dijo la ojijade

-¿**Conociste a un chico, espera te gusta y no me as contado?**-dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos y fingiendo estar molesta por no haberle contado nada

-**¿Que comes que adivinas? **

-**Vamos cuéntame que paso**-dijo emocionada jalando a su amiga a sentarse en una mesa de un café que estaba cerca de lo que es el cine.

-**Pues la verdad es un chico que lo he visto varias veces pero de lejos, me lo encuentro por todas partes y he empezado a pensar que me sigue la verdad**-dijo sentándose en una silla que esta junto a la mesa de aquel café y su amiga también hacia la misma acción de la pelirosa-**el sábado que fuimos las dos al bar el Oro, y que te tuviste que ir antes porque Sai te había llamado y te dije que yo me iba a quedar un ratito mas, pues después de como cinco minutos decidí irme en lo que estaba por salir voltee hacia los lados y lo mire y el me miro y me sonroje como una tonta cuando me sonrió de una manera tan sexy**-menciono apoyando su cabeza en su mano que se apoyaba en la mesa recordando su sexy sonrisa-**me quede hipnotizada por un momento y después me acerque a el y empezamos a platicar el me menciono que ya me había visto antes también y me dijo su nombre: Uchiha Sasuke **

**-¡Aw! ¡Que romántico!-**dice soñadora Ino imaginándose la situación de su amiga

-**Si pero yo lo arruine todo con mi gran bocota**

-**¿Que sucedió?**

-**Pues después de platicar, se hizo demasiado tarde y el me dijo que me iba a llevar a mi apartamento yo accedí y en lo que íbamos en el automóvil yo hable en voz alta lo que pensaba y le dije que me diera un beso a lo que el dijo que no y estuvimos en un silencio muy tenso. Llegamos a mi departamento me despedí y el me contesto con un monosílabo "hmp" fue su respuesta y se marcho **

-**Que mal**-dijo Ino-**Espera!**-dijo alarmada ya que se había saltado algo importante

-**Que sucede?**

-**Dijiste que se llama Uchiha Sasuke?-**pregunto

-**Si porque?-**pregunto confusa no entendía porque había reaccionado su amiga de esa manera

-**Pues es el hijo de uno de los empresarios mas importantes de Japón tiene una empresa de petróleo sabes lo que significa verdad? Y aparte es uno de los solteros mas codiciados junto con su hermano Uchiha Itachi **

-**Si con razón se me hacia conocido el apellido de el-**dijo soltando un suspiro ya que ya se decía que no iba a tener oportunidad de tener algo con alguien de ese rango-**es alguien con mucho dinero **

-**Un multimillonario específicamente, frentona suertuda!**-exclamo la rubia-que suerte tienes

-**Ni tanta diría yo**-dijo triste

Los días pasaron, de allí las semanas, los meses y un año ya de aquello y entre eso, ocasiones en que se miraban de lejos el Uchiha y la Haruno.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Reviews?<strong>


End file.
